


Don't Leave

by amy12



Category: Political RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy12/pseuds/amy12





	

She had to pee. The sun had crept through the curtains and woke her up. She didn’t want to move though. It was peaceful laying there tangled in his long limbs. His hand resting on the small of her back. 

 

She had thought she’d loved him. Had felt it right away. Maybe too soon she’d often feared. But yesterday something had changed. No, she’d been right. She loved him before. Now, she wasn’t sure there was even a word to fully describe what she felt. 

 

She’d come over as soon as she’d heard about his friend. She’d never met him, but had heard enough stories she felt as though she had. She knew he’d be upset and wanted to offer any comfort she could. It was unnerving when you lost someone so young, but suicide, made the blow harder. The sudden knowledge your friend had been in so much pain. 

 

They’d sat together for hours, just talking. She’d told him things she’d never spoken out loud. Things she hadn’t let herself realize she felt or feared. He had done the same. Often times struggling for words to express himself. It had moved her to tears, she had never seen him have difficulty articulating anything. 

 

They’d made love for hours. Falling asleep in each other’s arms only to wake up and start all over again. That had been different too. She wasn’t going to get sappy and think about souls connecting and other verbiage from the romance novels her roommate was obsessed with. But it had been different. 

 

She tried to free herself from his grasp and blushed when she saw his shoulder. Even without her glasses she could see there was bruise. She’d bit him. It was unlike her and not something she realized she was even doing at first. Her orgasm had taken her by surprise. More intense than she’d ever felt, and at one point she thought it would never stop. She’d sunk her teeth into his shoulder, fearful of what would come out of her mouth if she didn’t silence herself. 

 

He mumbled something she couldn’t make out as she slipped out of bed, but didn’t wake. She grabbed his shirt off the floor and slipped it over her head as she made her way to the bathroom. She would relieve herself and hopefully be able to slip back into bed without him noticing she’d left. 

 

Splashing cold water under her face, she looked up at her blurry reflection, cursing herself for not grabbing her glasses. She wondered if she looked different. If other people would be able to sense how she felt. A wave of self doubt washed over her. He would have felt the shift too, right? She wasn’t sure what she would do if it was just business as usual in his mind. 

 

She cursed slightly as she stumbled over one of his textbooks. She glanced over at the bed hoping she hadn’t woken him. Surprised to see him laying on his side, head prompted up by his arm. 

 

“I thought you left.” He said, his voice still rough. 

 

“No.” She said not sure she could say anything else. Feeling the intensity of the way he was staring at her made her blush. Suddenly she was glad she was not wearing her glasses. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle actually seeing the look on his face. 

 

“Don’t leave.”

 

“I won’t. I don’t have any classes today.” 

 

“No. I mean ever.” 

 

“Ever?” She shivered despite the heat. 

 

“Yeah, ever.” He smirked “Why are you just standing in the middle of the room? Come back to bed.”

 

She sat down next to him, smiling when his arm snaked around her, pulling her closer. She exhaled slowly, resting her head on his shoulder. She linked her fingers through his, running her thumb along the top of his hand. 

 

“What did you mean, ever?” She asked finally breaking the silence. 

 

“Here.” He said handing her her glasses. “Move in with me.” 

 

“In here?”

 

“Or we can get someplace together. Alone. You’re here most of the time anyway. It’s a waste of money paying rent at your place. I’m sure Christine will pretend you still live there if your Dad’s ever in town. I don’t want you to leave.” 

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” She said sensing he was talking about more than just the apartment. 

 

“Good. Me either.”


End file.
